staradairisfandomcom-20200215-history
Visorollo Kasen
Visorollo Kasen is a Viserak commander of the Fist of Emeraldii Mercenary force. Early Life Visorollo Kasen joined the AVS Military in 2490 at the age of eleven, which for a Viserak isn't too uncommon. Visorollo Kasen fought against the Visan Confederacy for ten years before meeting Gerard Tygore at Avrello station over Myrier. Tygore had just finished his campaign on Chrysalvio , Kasen seeing his pride, opted to join him on future missions. Kasen would assist Tygore in over thirty major assignments from 2502-2504, however in mid August, things changed.. Sector Wars Alexis Sugof recalled UCL and the AVS fleets back to Adairis , they were preparing for war . Kasen was assigned to 412th Fleet with Gerard Tygore and Daniel Klighton. The Jewel of Borales Five years after the beginning of the First Sector war, Visorollo Kasen, tired of changing sides joined with the Terran Mark Calrissio to create their own joint species faction they stole the Jewel of Borales as a WMD and left for Chrysalvio, however Tygore's Forces arrived and a confrontation began, Kasen was ashamed to tell Gerard his simple ideals and instead lied that he was a Josminian, they had also been hired by Henegen Ardenne who promised them planets of their own if they assisted. Kasen and Calrissio left the planet and moved to the ruins of Mutan where they began plans for the future. Gerard Tygore and Alexis Sugof arrived on the planet and besieged Kasen and Calrissio's forces. Kasen has was defeated by the superior forces and recaptured the jewel. In Exile Following his defeat on Chrysalvio, Kasen and his forces camped on the forgotten world of Solion and stayed there until Noemi Cerda arrived to enlist him in her coalition. Kasen Refused and a short skirmish erupted, however Kasen saw his old friend Mark Calrissio and surrenedered. Later on the allied forces would fight James Albert Ranson on Sovius , however after Cerda let Ranson live and the subsequent flash freezing of the planet, Both Kasen and Calrissio defected to the side of the UTSEA though both were eventually defeated on Aridias , they stole valuable resources and technology from all forces. AVS Liason Visorollo Kasen was contacted by Ionus Maardin to safeguard planet Hydron in exchange for cash and treasure, such treasure included the Triumvor stones. weeks later, the unlucky Kasen found his forces under attack by Harkoff's swarm who needed the stones to merge into the Arcmind , Kasen and his friend Calrissio struck back at Harkoff in three battles but were eventually defeated, and retreated to Solion once again. His life for Hire During the Second Sector War Kasen and Calrissio having recently created their own mercenary group, were hired by Loreko who had posed as the late TEC officer "Skerliek Skazyr" who they rescued on Tygotan , used the Rift Anchors to travel to Earth to dig for a powerful Psionic weapon, however they were defeated by a coalition force led by Spitter Taigo and Rigel Arcasi , Kasen and Calrissio retreated to planet Tygotan where they defended Loreko again now posing as Kallen Redsankela , again they were defeated by the Coalition forces but this time were captured by the Terran Kaiser , however he relayed to the two mercs that they may prove useful to him and thus let them return to their base on Solion, Kasen would later feel that he would need to repay this debt and along with Calrissio continued to help the UTSEA as a new branch of their army before and after the Second and third Strifes. Category:Viserak Characters